As a result of the relocation of our ERP laboratory, and the delay in the necessary acquisition of new, compact EEG recording equipment (as well as other delays), there has been an approximately one year hiatus in the progress of this protocol. The laboratory is now functional in the NIMH Clinic in Building 10, and barring other impediments we should be running subjects within the next few weeks.